Sálvame otra vez
by PaUsagi Shields
Summary: Yo pensaba que mi futuro estaba con él, hasta que poco a poco me di cuenta que tu alma gemela y tu chico ideal, no siempre se encuentran en la misma persona. Por eso, ahora sólo te pido que me salves una vez más...
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué a mí?

¡Hola! Acá estoy con una nueva historia, pero ahora de "Boys Before Flowers". Para quienes me conocen, yo he escrito varios One Shot sobre Sailor Moon y tengo historias en proceso basadas en el mismo anime. Sin embargo, mi gusto por esta historia (y debo confesar que también por Kim Hyun Joong), me llevó a querer experimentar en este mundo, ¡por favor no sean muy duros conmigo ya que es mi primer historia basada en este dorama! ^^

Cabe señalar que los personajes no me pertenecen y este primer capítulo, está basado en el final del dorama, pues era necesario que lo retomara para el inicio de la loca idea que me surgió. Por favor, ¡díganme qué les pareció! Y sin más por el momento, los dejo con el inicio, ojalá les guste.

.

.

* * *

.

**SÁLVAME OTRA VEZ**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?**

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Tarde, tarde, tarde! Dejaré de ser Geum Jan Di el día que llegue a tiempo a un sitio. ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre olvido todo? Hoy es mi primera práctica de campo como médico, se supone que debería haber despertado antes para poder llegar a tiempo. Pero en lugar de eso, estoy aquí, corriendo como loca tratando de llegar al lugar donde debo tomar el autobús… ¡Soy una tonta!

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia al vehículo que supongo, ya estuvo esperando demasiado tiempo por mí. Si tan sólo anoche no me hubiera quedado pensando en tonterías, ahora estaría sentada tranquilamente en el asiento que estaba reservado para mí… Me falta el aire y siento cómo mis piernas tiemblan de los nervios pero finalmente, ¡lo logré! Alcancé el autobús y a pesar de la negativa, hice que el chofer se detuviera y me abriera la puerta para dejarme subir.

— ¡Hey! Tercer año, ¿llegas tarde en un día como hoy? Típico en ti, no hay día en que no causes problemas —, escucho cómo uno de ellos me dice y yo sólo atino a agachar la cabeza, sonreír tímidamente y disculparme con todos por haberlos hecho esperar.

Jamás hubiese querido que esto sucediera, pero es que entre la Universidad y todos los pensamientos que inundan mi cabeza, hay veces que sólo quiero dormir y no pensar nunca en nada más. Camino hacia el último asiento y sólo veo a un chico que va durmiendo; como lleva el rostro tapado con una gorra, decido voltear el rostro hacia la ventanilla del autobús y seguir viendo el paisaje a través de ella.

— ¿Piensas que basta con eso? —, escucho que alguien me dice. Sorprendida, giro el rostro hacia la persona que me habló, justo para observar cómo el chico que llevaba la gorra en la cara, se la quita y me deja ver que en realidad se trata de Yoon Ji Hoo.

— ¡Sunbae! —, es lo único que atinó a decir mientras me regala una de esas sonrisas que sólo él sabe dar. No ha cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, quizá la única diferencia sea que ahora utiliza gafas, pero sigue igual que siempre. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul cielo y un pantalón color beige, ¡tan apuesto como yo lo conocí! Y también tan dormilón, aunque eso nunca se sabe, pues sabe fingir muy bien cuando no lo está.

Sonrío tontamente… un momento, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué mi corazón de pronto se sintió tan alegre con tan sólo ver a Ji Hoo? Me quedo pensando por unos segundos, en la razón de esta repentina paz y alegría, para después salir abruptamente de mis pensamientos al sentir que una mano pasa una y otra vez frente a mi cara.

— ¿Estás bien Jan Di? —, me dijo mi bombero personal con un tono lleno de preocupación.

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí claro. Estoy bien, sólo que… eh no, no me hagas caso sunbae…—, le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa que hasta hace unos momentos él me regaló.

— Seguramente a Geum Jan Di se le hace extraño que uno de los F4 se encuentre aquí, ¿cierto? —, me dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en la frente.

— ¿Quieres que te sea sincera? La verdad es que sí. Digamos que… que yo pensé que tú harías este tipo de prácticas en otro sitio, ¿me explico?

— Dejarás de ser Jan Di el día en que ya no te preocupes por las diferencias sociales. ¿Qué más da si es en el mejor hospital del mundo o en el último rincón de la Tierra? Un buen médico, nunca despreciará ni uno ni otro, pues su único motivo deberá ser cuidar de los demás y ayudarlos a estar sanos… ¿No es así?

Tus palabras están llenas de razón, así que sólo atino a agachar la cabeza y mirar hacia el suelo. ¡Soy una vergüenza! Tantos años de conocerte y no saber aún que tú no te fijas en ese tipo de detalles, que eres el ser más bondadoso que haya conocido jamás y que sólo tú has sido capaz de hacer tantas cosas por mí. ¿Nunca podré entenderlo? Sí, tienes razón… ¡dejaría de ser yo si ya no me sintiera tan torpe como ahora!

Guardo silencio durante el trayecto, finalmente sé que nosotros no necesitamos hablar todo el tiempo para sentirnos cómodos el uno con el otro. Además, siento muy extraño el hecho de que mi corazón esté latiendo tan rápidamente con sólo sentirte cerca y eso me hace pensar que quizá haya muchas cosas que no estén del todo en su lugar.

Por fin hemos llegado a un pequeño poblado que está cerca de la playa. A pesar de las condiciones en las que se encuentra, las personas son muy amables y nos reciben con mucho gusto, así que ayudo todo lo que puedo a poner la caravana y rápidamente me meto en el rol de médico, ése que tanto me gusta llevar a cabo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no me salen bien por completo, ya que parece que hoy amanecí más torpe que de costumbre, pues todo se me cae, con todo me tropiezo y además, me he equivocado en más de una ocasión. Eso provoca por ende, que mi superior me regañe una y otra vez…

— ¡Hey Geum Jan Di! ¿Vas a hacer todo bien? ¿Qué es eso? —, me dice regañándome porque me equivoqué en el momento de hacer algunas pruebas.

— Lo siento…

— ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

— Lo siento sunbaenim —, asiento furtivamente con la cabeza y me dispongo a volver a hacer esas notas. Sin embargo, la cabeza hoy no quiere ayudarme a lograrlo, pues en lugar de concentrarme, cada vez me siento más perdida. Decido caminar un poco para tomar algo de aire fresco y es ahí cuando veo de nuevo a mi querido bombero. Se ve tan apuesto con esa bata de doctor, en cuclillas jugando con varios niños… ¿Quién diría que hasta hace unos años él era realmente diferente?

Me acerco poco a poco hacia donde está, se ve realmente entretenido en estar con los niños que no nota que voy hacia él. Cuando al fin nota mi presencia, gira el rostro y poco a poco se levanta, para quedar frente a mí:

— ¿Viniste? —, me dice con una voz profunda pero tan serena como siempre. Se coloca a mi lado y yo sólo puedo contener la respiración. ¡Es tan frustrante todo esto que me pasa! Poco a poco exhalo el aire que acumulé en mis pulmones y para distraerme, fijo mi vista en un punto hacia el infinito. Siento cómo él me observa e incluso, puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo que está sonriendo.

— Por tu cara, parece que cometiste otro error —, me dice con demasiada seguridad. Suspiro y varios segundos después, le respondo:

— Sunbae, como tú ingresaste a tiempo, ya estás en la clase de graduados. ¿Cuándo, yo que estoy en tercer año, voy a terminar? ¿En qué milenio me convertiré en médico? El futuro parece oscuro…—, le digo viendo aún hacia el infinito. La verdad es que no tengo el valor para fijar mi vista en la suya, pues una extraña mezcla entre vergüenza y miedo, se ha instalado en mí.

— ¿No estarás pensando en aplazar el examen, verdad?...

— ¡Sunbae! —le digo cuando me doy cuenta que fui descubierta, sonrío y agrego: —Por ti fue que no me convertí en una rechazada. Sin embargo, a partir de que tú vayas a un hospital y ya no pises la Universidad, es cuando tendré que pensar en qué voy a hacer… es cuando el futuro, mi futuro se ve oscuro.

— Entonces, ¿también debería repetir el curso?

— ¡Claro que no! Eso es mucho más aterrador que el pensar en posponer el examen…—, ambos comenzamos a reír. Se siente tan bien estar así con él, que me siento tranquila, dispuesta a seguir adelante a pesar de que me equivoque una y otra vez. Sé que no está bien que me sienta así, pues se supondría que yo debo estar pensando en otra persona… alguien que está lejos y a quien le prometí que iba a esperar sucediera lo que sucediera.

— No es una broma—, me responde. Pero ahora él es quien tiene la mirada perdida en el infinito.

— Sunbae, tienes que convertirte en médico y reabrir la clínica de tu abuelo. Por eso es que retrocediste y estudiaste medicina…—, le respondo con un tono de voz serio. Sé muy bien que el abuelo está realmente orgulloso de que mi sunbae estudie medicina, pues pronto comenzará a ayudar a la gente, de la forma a la que a él le gusta pero que por cuestiones de salud, ya no puede hacer.

— Esa no fue la única razón…—, me dijo totalmente serio. Y para mi corazón, esas seis palaras fueron como una especie de incentivo para que latiera más y más rápido. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué responderle si en este mismo instante siento que estoy volando?… Sólo atiné a decir una palabra:

— ¿Qué?

Bien. Sé que soy una tonta, pero no se me ocurrió decirle nada más. Además, me encuentro muy confundida, pues sus palabras fueron como el antídoto que mi alma necesitaba en ese momento… Él iba a responder, pero justo cuando comenzaba, una de las niñas con las que minutos antes jugaba, se acercó y éste se acuclilló para hacerle caso, no sin antes darle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

— ¡Príncipe médico, me duele la garganta!

— ¿Príncipe médico? —, dije totalmente sorprendida ante el nuevo apodo que _mí bombero personal, _tenía por parte de la pequeña. La niña me vio por un instante y después se acercó a Ji Hoo para rodearlo por el cuello con sus brazos, mientras era recibida cálidamente por él. Sé que es una niña, pero esa acción me desconcertó mucho, sobre todo ante la explicación que me dio segundos después:

— Sí. Sae Byul va a crecer y a casarse con el príncipe médico en el futuro…

¿Qué? ¿Quién está hablando de crecer y casarse con Ji Hoo? ¡No, no, no! ¿Qué le dan de comer a las niñas de ahora que están pensando de esa manera? ¡No, eso no puede ser! ¡Sunbae, sácala de su error en este mismo instante! Sí, porque yo sólo pude verla y darle una sonrisa fingida. No estoy celosa, si eso es lo que piensan, es simplemente que a mí no me gustaría que si algún día llegara a tener una hija, ésta le dijera a un médico que cuando crezca se va a casar con él.

Volteo a ver a Ji Hoo y él sólo está sonriendo ampliamente aún con la pequeña entre sus brazos. ¿Qué sucede, por qué me siento tan molesta al verlo así? Yo nunca he sido egoísta, pero en este instante quisiera ser… ¡Por fin! Ha soltado a la niña y le dice juguetonamente:

— Princesa Sae Byul, nos casaremos la próxima vez. Ahora, di "ah"…

Lamento decir que si Ji Hoo pretendía calmar el enamoramiento de la niña con esas palabras, ¡no lo logrará! Pero está bien, creo que lo mejor será que le ayude a revisarla, quizá de verdad le lastime la garganta.

Me acerco un poco al sitio donde estaba con la niña y de pronto siento cómo el viento comienza a soplar demasiado fuerte. Sunbae se levantó y arropó a la pequeña con su bata, pues la arena comenzaba a levantarse drásticamente. Ambos, comenzamos a buscar de forma desesperada lo que estaba provocando todo ese viento y lo encontramos: un helicóptero que tenía el logotipo de la familia Shin Hwa.

¡No puede ser! Es lo primero que se viene a mi mente… acaso, ¿acaso él ha regresado? ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Siento un vacío enorme en el estómago, que se hace mucho mayor cuando escucho una voz que proviene del helicóptero… ¡Peor suerte no puedo tener!

— ¡Hey lavandera! ¿Puedes escucharme?... Geum Jan Di, ¡responde!… Geum Jan Di, ¿estás ahí? Si estás ahí, apúrate y encuéntrame en la playa…

Yo sólo miro hacia donde está el helicóptero, tratando de cubrir mi rostro con una de mis manos. Estoy más confundida que nunca, la realidad de todo esto es que jamás pensé en volver a escuchar esa voz, esa voz que hasta hace unos años era la luz de mi vida, pero que ahora… ahora ni yo misma sé qué significa para mí. Me quedé estática, no puedo moverme y tampoco sé muy bien qué es lo que haré… ¿Qué demonios me sucede? ¿En qué momento dejé de ser dueña de mí misma?

— ¿Acaso no piensas ir con Jun Pyo? —, me dijo Ji Hoo con una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

— ¿Qué? Yo… sunbae, lo que sucede es que…

— ¡Anda, ve con él o se enojará! Vamos Jan Di, yo le digo al superior que tuviste que ir a reunirte con el dueño de la Universidad…—, me responde totalmente serio.

No pude negarme ante su insistencia, así que comencé a caminar titubeante, la verdad es que no sabía qué cosa me esperaba al reunirme con Jun Pyo. Caminé sin encontrarle sentido alguno, ¿acaso estaba soñando? O, ¿de verdad él había regresado? Con ese montón de pensamientos, dejé que mis pies me llevaran hacia donde ellos creyeran que era el lugar indicado y fue así como lo vi, ahí parado frente al mar, con la mirada perdida en su inmensidad. Sé que fue demasiado raro, pero al momento en que lo observé nuevamente, mi corazón no se sintió como antes, no se alegró como lo hace cuando veo a Ji Hoo.

— ¿Goo Jun Pyo? —, es lo único que mi boca logra articular. Él, que sigue de espaldas gira su cuerpo hacia mí y con esa actitud arrogante que siempre lo ha caracterizado, me responde:

— ¡Tardaste cinco minutos! ¿No puedes caminar más rápido?

Quedamos frente a frente y yo sigo sin poder creer que lo estoy viendo, ¿cuántas veces soñé con este momento? Sin embargo, ahora que sucede, ¡no siento nada! Digo, me da mucha emoción verlo, saber que está bien. Pero todas esas promesas, todo ese amor que sentí por él hace un tiempo, creo que poco a poco se han ido diluyendo…

— Goo Jun Pyo regresó por Geum Jan Di…—, es lo que escucho, pues a pesar de que me ha dicho varias cosas, no las he logrado canalizar por completo. —Vaya, al verte en esa bata blanca creo que hasta un pato feo puede convertirse en una grulla…

Genial, es el mismo de siempre: insultándome y pensando que me halaga con esas cosas que me dice.

— ¿Eres Goo Jun Pyo? ¿De verdad eres Goo Jun Pyo?

— Te extrañé, lo suficiente como para morir. No me apartaré de ti nunca más…—, me dice y después siento cómo me rodea con sus brazos. Hace cuatro años habría estado más que feliz al sentirme así, segura y tranquila, siendo rodeada por esos brazos fuertes, cálidos. Pero ahora… ahora sólo quiero huir, irme a donde nadie pueda encontrarme.

— ¿Lo prometiste, no? Cuando regresara asumirías tu responsabilidad…—. Añade conmigo aún entre sus brazos. ¿Acaso él pretende…? ¡No, no puede ser! Siento cómo poco a poco me suelta y en cambio, se arrodilla en la arena y saca una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su saco… ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!

— Geum Jan Di, por favor cásate conmigo…—, me dijo viéndome a los ojos. Tal parece que el chico indeciso que conocí hace más de cinco años, ahora es todo un hombre. Decidido, valiente, que sabe demostrar que quiere luchar por aquello que desea. Sin embargo, ahora soy yo la que no sabe qué hacer o qué decir. Justo estoy por confesarle mi indecisión, cuando escucho a alguien diciendo:

— ¡Me opongo a esa propuesta! —, ¡es Yoon Ji Hoo! Viene caminando al lado de los demás integrantes del F4. Trae las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una sonrisa que no le llega por completo a su mirada. Sé que es falsa, que no está diciendo todo lo que piensa. Es raro, pero en estos años he aprendido a entender también su lenguaje corporal.

— ¡Yo también me opongo! —, fue el turno de Yi Jeong.

— ¡Yo también! Chicos, no pueden hacerlo tan fácil sin nuestro permiso… —, finalizó Woo Bin. Los tres, iban caminando hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos Jun Pyo y yo. Gracias al cielo, no tuve que darle una respuesta porque todos nos giramos hacia el mar, con la mirada perdida entre esa profundidad.

Los F4 se encontraban más que tranquilos así, pero la realidad de todo esto es que yo me debatía entre demasiados pensamientos, pues por una parte sentía el brazo del futuro heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa descansando en mi hombro y por otro lado, la cálida cercanía de mi querido bombero… ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a definir qué es lo que quiero?

— ¡Hey, hey! ¿Como que ya fue mucho tiempo aquí viendo hacia el mar, no? Creo que es hora de que el gran equipo de los F4 se vaya a celebrar su reencuentro, ¿no creen? —, dijo de pronto y animadamente Woo Bin.

— ¿Celebrar el reencuentro?... —, añadió Ji Hoo.

— Pues yo estoy de acuerdo, es hora de divertirnos como antes… —, respondió repentinamente Yi Jeong. Yo sólo lo volteé a verlo sorprendida y él me miró divertido, diciendo: — Tranquila Jan Di, antes de venir aquí, pasé a visitar a Ga Eul al trabajo. De hecho iba a acompañarme, pero no se lo permitieron, así que regresaré por ella. No vayas a pensar que seguiré siendo el casanova de los F4, ese lugar se lo cedo a Woo Bin.

Todos reímos ante el comentario y después los cuatro se enfrascaron en una lucha de esas que sólo los cuatro pueden tener. Se golpeaban, se jalaban el cabello y se decían miles de bromas como si fueran unos pequeños de diez años. Yo sólo podía reírme al verlos, ya que sabía que ésa era la forma en la que ellos se estaban diciendo cuánto se extrañaban. En cuanto se calmaron, todos trataron de arreglarse y se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la caravana donde se supone que Ji Hoo y yo deberíamos estar trabajando.

— No me has dado una respuesta Jan Di, ni creas que se me ha olvidado así que después de que terminemos esa celebración, tú y yo vamos a hablar largo y tendido —, escuché que me dijo Jun Pyo en el oído. Sentí un escalofrío, pero no de emoción pues a decir verdad, lo que menos esperaba era retomar ese momento en el que los demás F4 nos interrumpieron.

Después de eso, me tomó de la muñeca como regularmente lo hacía y me encaminó detrás de los chicos, yo comencé a jalonearme, la realidad de todo esto es que no sólo no quería ir con ellos por no quedarme después a solas con Jun Pyo, además estaba el hecho de que yo tenía que estar en mis prácticas, si es que de verdad algún día quería graduarme como médico. Me quedé parada y por fin el volteó, totalmente desconcertado…

— ¡Espera Goo Jun Pyo! —, le grité. — Se supone que yo debería quedarme hasta el final de las prácticas, no puedo irme así como así. Además, los chicos dijeron que era una celebración por el _reencuentro de los F4, _y yo no soy parte de los F4. Así que yo me quedo aquí mientras ustedes se van, ¿de acuerdo? —, dije moviendo demasiado las manos. Sí, estoy realmente nerviosa.

Jun Pyo hizo una de sus tantas muecas de desagrado y me dijo: — De verdad se nota que no has cambiado nada lavandera. ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? Han pasado cuatro años, ¡cuatro! Y tú, ¿prefieres quedarte a concluir tus prácticas? Además, ¿no te das cuenta con quién te vas a ir? ¡Te vas con el heredero de esa Universidad! Si no te aprueban, ¡se las verán conmigo!

— El que no ha cambiado nada, ¡eres tú! —, le dije totalmente enfadada. — ¿Acaso siempre desearás arreglar todo en base a tu dinero y tu poder?

No dijo más, sólo vi cómo él empezaba a caminar hacia los demás con enfado, en cuanto llegó a ellos, les dijo algo, pero no escuché nada debido a la distancia. Sólo vi cómo los cuatro de pronto corrían hacia mí, me rodearon viéndome con mucha malicia y de pronto, sentí cómo cada uno me tomaba de una pierna o de un brazo. Comencé a gritar, pero ellos no hicieron caso de las súplicas que les hacía porque me bajaran, sólo reían mientras me llevaban hacia el auto de Jun Pyo.

— ¿Así que tú no formas parte de los F4 Geum Jan Di? —, me dijo Woo Bin cuando por fin decidieron dejarme tocar el suelo.

— ¿Acaso has visto que alguien más haya logrado domar nuestro genio? —, agregó Yi Jeong.

— Siempre te lo he dicho… por ti, todos hemos hecho cosas que jamás en la vida pensamos que seríamos capaces de lograr. Hoy sí me siento muy ofendido Jan Di —, añadió Yoon Ji Hoo.

— ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije lavandera! Tú formas parte de los F4, porque además de ser amiga de estas bestias, ahora serás la futura esposa del líder, o sea del gran Goo Jun Pyo —, esta vez habló el heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa… ¿Será posible que yo pronto sea su esposa?

El tan sólo pensar en eso, repentinamente me provocó nuevos escalofríos que se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto me di cuenta de que mi bombero tenía una mirada ausente, melancólica. De hecho, después de que nos encontró a Jun Pyo y a mí en la playa y dijo que él se oponía a que nos casáramos, lo noté muy callado y sólo respondía para lo indispensable.

Salí de mis pensamientos, sólo cuando sentí nuevamente la mano de Jun Pyo sobre la mía, pero esta vez él enlazó sus dedos a los míos y yo no supe cómo reaccionar, sólo giré el rostro hacia Ji Hoo quien lucía muy tranquilo, en realidad tan sereno que pensé que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que el líder de los F4 interrumpiera mis labores en las prácticas, así que con un tono enojado le dije:

— Sunbae, ¿en serio dejarás que este cavernícola me lleve así como así? —creo que las palabras no fueron las adecuadas, pues todos voltearon a verme. En cuanto me di cuenta, me obligué a corregirme: —Eh, quiero decir, Sunbae… ¿no se supone que tenemos que quedarnos a seguir con las actividades? —. Ji Hoo sonrió naturalmente y negando con leves movimientos de cabeza, respondió:

— En realidad no creo que hagas mucha falta Jan Di… recuerda que hoy no era precisamente tu día—. ¡Bien! ¿Para qué quiero enemigos en este momento si me basta con sunbae? Fruncí un poco el ceño y lo vi directamente a los ojos, esperando una explicación a sus comentarios. Volvió a sonreír y me dijo: —Ve tranquila con Jun Pyo, yo me encargaré de decirle a tu superior con quién y por qué te fuiste…

— ¡Pero!... —, traté de rechazar el irme, pero me vi callada por la mano de Jun Pyo.

— ¡Pero nada Jan Di! Ya escuchaste a Ji Hoo, ahora ¡súbete al auto y más te vale que vayas callada!

No tuve otra opción más que subirme en el auto e ir hacia donde el siempre arrogante Jun Pyo me llevaba. Por fortuna, tanto Woo Bin como Yi Jeong iban detrás de nosotros. La única duda que me quedó, fue el saber la razón por la que Ji Hoo no venía con alguno de ellos, pero lo más seguro era que él sí se hubiese quedado a terminar las prácticas para después reunirse con los demás F4… ¡Tramposo, me las pagará en cuanto lo vea! Al paso que voy, dudo mucho que pronto pueda ser médico…

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Han pasado ya tres horas desde que me regresé con Jun Pyo y éste me trajo a su casa, aún cuando yo me negara rotundamente sabiendo que aquí se encontraba su madre. En realidad, desde que él se fue del país para convertirse en un hombre de negocios, la señora no volvió a molestarme, pero siempre me ha quedado la duda de saber si su cambio es verdadero o no.

Afortunadamente, no me he encontrado con ella aún y espero no hacerlo, pues no sé de qué forma pueda reaccionar al verla. Si bien he perdonado todo aquello que me hizo en el pasado, nunca está de más irse con cuidado con quienes nos han hecho daño, sobre todo después de recordar cómo fue que ella me trató.

En fin, justo en este momento, espero a que el personal doméstico de Jun Pyo me traiga el vestido que según una de las chicas, es divino. Yo no sé por qué él insiste en hacer tanta parafernalia cuando de cambiarme la imagen se trata, sabiendo que no soy del tipo de chica a la que le guste eso, mucho menos estar como hoy, más de dos horas esperando a que todas esas personas terminen de arreglar mi cabello, me maquillen después de hacerme no sé cuántos tratamientos… ¡Yo sólo son Geum Jan Di!

Escucho que lentamente abren la puerta y yo sólo atino a levantarme del sofá en el que estoy sentada para ver de quién se trata. Probablemente sea mi vestido y por fin me dejen ver en un espejo, pues si bien han terminado de arreglarme, aún no me han permitido observar cómo me veo. Sigo esperando a que entren y mi sorpresa es mayor cuando me doy cuenta de que quien está del otro lado de la puerta es mi inseparable amiga Ga Eul…

— ¡Ga Eul! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Hola Jan Di! —, me dice realmente emocionada. —Vine porque Jun Pyo me mandó traer desde casa, según él, hoy van a tener una reunión importante con los F4 y yo debo estar presente también. Pero, ¿qué te hicieron? ¡Te ves hermosa! —. Me dice alegre y con una sinceridad inigualable.

— ¿Tú crees que me veo bien?...

— ¡Fantástica!

— Gracias. En realidad no sé qué me han hecho, porque no me han dejado verme al menos un segundo en un espejo. ¿Crees que le guste a…? —. ¡Momento! ¿Iba a decir "sunbae"? Me sonrojé fuertemente, sólo para ocasionar la burla de mi amiga, que segundos después añadió:

— Si realmente quieres saber si dejarás con la boca abierta a Jun Pyo, ¡yo me imagino que sí! Es más, no sólo lo dejarás con la boca abierta, seguramente hasta de espaldas se va a ir…

— Gracias Ga Eul —, dije apenada. En realidad no por lo que me dijo, sino por la persona en la que pensé primero. ¿Qué diantres sucede? ¿No se supone que debería estar feliz por el regreso de mi novio?

Bueno, creo que es más que claro que el dueño de mis pensamientos ya no es Jun Pyo, sino Ji Hoo, pero ahora… ¿Cómo se los diré sin hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos? ¿Cómo puedo lograr terminar con esa promesa que hace cuatro años le hice al arrogante que fue mi novio? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo hacerle ver a mi bombero que no pienso más en él como un amigo, sino como un hombre?

Creo que me serviría de mucho decirle todas estas cosas a Ga Eul, ¿pero de qué forma empiezo? Si le suelto todo así como así, sólo lograré confundirla y hacer que me regañe. Quizá si empiezo a preguntarle por su relación con Yi Jeong… ¡Sí, esa es una buena idea! Creo que será lo primero que voy a intentar…

— Ga Eul, ¿cómo te fue con Yi Jeong sunbae?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, muy bien Jan Di! Me fue a buscar al trabajo y una de mis alumnas le dijo que yo les conté acerca de él. ¡No sabes lo avergonzada que me sentí en ese momento! —. Me dijo apenada, creo que ahora sé de lo que pueden ser capaces los niños.

Así, nos sentamos en uno de los sofás que estaban en esa pequeña sala donde el personal de Jun Pyo me había dejado. Perdí la noción del tiempo, pues mi amiga comenzó a contarme todos los planes que ella ya tenía con su F4 y justo cuando intentaba contarle todo sobre mis sentimientos, un leve golpe en la puerta me interrumpió:

— Adelante — respondí.

— Gracias —, era una de las empleadas de Jun Pyo. —Señorita Jan Di, le traigo su vestido, ¿desea que me quede a ayudarle? —, me dijo dándome una reverencia que me hizo sentir muy mal. No me gusta que me traten con tanto respeto.

— ¿Eh? No, gracias. Puedes retirarte, mi amiga Ga Eul me ayudará a vestirme. Sólo que… ¿podrías después traerme un espejo, por favor?

— No será necesario señorita, después de que termine de arreglarse, el joven amo me pidió que la llevara a usted y a su amiga a uno de los salones con él. Recuerde que ahí puede encontrar varios espejos —. Terminó de decir y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Ese Jun Pyo! ¡Me las pagará!

— Parece que ustedes dos no pierden las ganas de estar peleando, ¿cierto? No me quiero imaginar cómo serán cuando se casen… lo mejor de esto es que se aman y un amor como el suyo, no creo que se agote.

— Ga Eul, sobre eso… yo… —, intenté comenzar a explicarle mis dudas a mi amiga.

— ¡Oh, tranquila Jan Di! No creo que la presidenta quiera seguir molestándote cuando sepa que estás comprometida con su hijo. Ahora, vamos a vestirte que se nos hará tarde…

Mi oportunidad para contarle todo, terminó justo en ese momento, pues de la caja que segundos antes me habían llevado, sacó un hermoso vestido violeta a la altura de las rodillas. En la parte de arriba, simulaba un corsé, mientras que de la cadera hacia abajo comenzaba a verse más amplio. Junto al vestido, venía un hermoso bolero a juego, unas zapatillas color plata, accesorios del mismo material y un bolso pequeño también en color plata. No sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió, pero debo confesar que el modelo y el color me encantaron, sobre todo cuando me imaginé la cara que pondría mi sunbae.

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Te ves realmente hermosa Jan Di! —, me decía una emocionada Ga Eul.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿No piensas que este vestido está muy revelador? —, le respondí tratando de tapar lo más posible de mis piernas. Todo el atuendo me encantaba, pero a final de cuentas, yo seguía siendo la misma Jan Di. Sí, quizá me impactó la belleza de todo el cambio, pero sabía que eso no iba a durar más que una noche. Mañana me levantaré siendo la misma chica "Anti-Moda".

— ¡Claro! No me quiero ni imaginar la cara que pondrá Jun Pyo —. Me respondió mi amiga. Después de ello, volvieron a tocar a la puerta y cuando respondimos, el mayordomo entró sólo para decirme que Jun Pyo y los F4 ya esperaban por nosotras.

Mi corazón saltó de gusto al saber que ahí ya se encontraba mi sunbae y yo quería correr hasta donde él se encontraba para confesarle todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Claro que antes, tenía que arreglar todo con Jun Pyo y decirle que a pesar de que lo amé como a nadie en mi vida, ahora tenía más que claro que con quien quería estar era con Yoon Ji Hoo, mi primer y verdadero amor.

Ga Eul y yo caminamos detrás del mayordomo Lee y finalmente, llegamos a uno de los tantos salones que tenía la mansión Shin Hwa. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, pude observar que ya nos esperaban varias personas además de Woo Bin, Yi Jeong y Jun Pyo, los tres vestidos de gala y con una sonrisa en el rostro. El primero en acercarse a nosotras, fue Yi Jeong, quien veía más que enamorado a Ga Eul; le ofreció su brazo y la escoltó hasta donde se encontraba Woo Bin.

Después de eso, Jun Pyo se acercó a mi lado y me ofreció su brazo. Yo lo tomé dubitativa, pues en realidad era otro el brazo del cual yo quería caminar, pero por más que inspeccionaba el lugar, no encontraba a Ji Hoo… ¿Acaso no vendría esta noche? ¡Esto sólo le puede pasar a Geum Jan Di!

— Te ves realmente linda esta noche, lavandera —, me dijo Jun Pyo muy cerca del oído. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y dije un "gracias" muy bajito, pues aún tenía un extraño presentimiento. ¿Qué pasa con mi sunbae, que no llega?

— ¡Vaya, vaya! El patito feo se ha convertido en un hermoso cisne —, me dijo Woo Bin. —Si no fuera porque eres ya la novia de Jun Pyo, yo sí andaba haciendo labor de conquista —, añadió guiñándome un ojo. Esa simple acción me hizo sonrojar y además, provocó que Jun Pyo le propinara un golpe a su amigo. Todos reímos ante el acto y después de eso, nos dispusimos a disfrutar de la noche. Yo no estaba contenta del todo, pues sabía que había una parte que me faltaba.

Los minutos pasaban y yo me sentía muy angustiada, ¿acaso le pasaría algo a Ji Hoo y por eso no llegaba? Pero si eso era, ¿por qué los demás F4 estaban tan tranquilos? Me armé de valor y me acerqué a Woo Bin en cuanto Jun Pyo me dejó sola para atender a un hombre que al parecer, estaba muy interesado en hacer negocios con él:

— Woo Bin, ¿por qué sunbae no ha llegado? ¿Será que no va a venir? —, dije despreocupadamente para no levantar sospechas.

— ¿Ji Hoo? No, claro que vendrá lo que sucede es que… —, ¡por fin iba a saber qué pasaba con mi bombero! Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Woo Bin se quedó callado y vi que dirigía su mirada hacia la entrada del salón.

— ¿Qué sucede Woo Bin? —, dije confundida mientras volteaba hacia el mismo sitio donde él veía.

— Nada malo, sólo que por fin Ji Hoo ha llegado…

Fue ahí cuando mis esperanzas de confesarle mis sentimientos a Yoon Ji Hoo se vieron hechas cenizas, pues en la entrada se encontraba él, enfundado en un hermoso traje color beige, camisa blanca, zapatos del también color beige y una corbata color rosa. Sonriendo y con un brillo especial en su mirada. ¡Tan apuesto como siempre!

Sin embargo, lo único que no me gustó, fue que iba tomado del brazo de una hermosa señorita… no cabe duda de que sólo estas cosas le pasan a Geum Jan Di.

.

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta acá es porque les agradó el primer capítulo. Espero que haya sido así, de cualquier modo siempre lo digo: cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario, me la pueden decir. Incluso si tienen algún "tomatazo" para mí. Gracias por leer, ¡por favor no olviden decirme qué tal estuvo! ¡Saludos y que tengan un buen fin de semana!

.

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo decirte que te Quiero?

¡Hola! *Sacude un pañuelo blanco en señal de paz* ... Sé que he demorado horrores en actualizar, sin embargo la razón es que estaba en proceso de Titulación y bueno, aunque lo logré, mi vida se redujo a tarea, tarea, tarea... ¡Pero he acabado! Así que estoy de regreso. Muchas gracias por el excelente recibimiento de este fic, la verdad es que me he sorprendido mucho y agradezco con todas mis fuerzas. Ojalá sigan disfrutando de éste, pues a partir de aquí, todo estará basado en lo que mi loca cabeza me dicte jeje ^^

No olviden decirme qué les pareció, ¡tengan un gran fin de semana! Y de nuevo gracias...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (KBS).

.

.

* * *

.

**SÁLVAME OTRA VEZ**

**¿CÓMO DECIRTE QUE TE QUIERO?**

.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Cuántas veces en este día he tenido que reprimir mis sentimientos? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? La verdad es que ya perdí la cuenta y eso no me está gustando nada. Puedo sentir a cada minuto que transcurre, que de aquella Geum Jan Di valiente y decidida, no va quedando nada más que cenizas y en su lugar, sólo podré encontrar a una niña asustada e indecisa, que no tiene la menor idea de lo que está bien o lo que está mal. No sé qué pasa, hasta hace unas semanas yo creía que mi destino estaba trazado y ahora… ahora sólo creo que nada está seguro, que sólo puedo basar mi existencia en el presente y nada más. Lo que sucedió ayer y lo que pase hoy, ya no podré recuperarlo mañana.

Quizá la que está mal en todo esto soy yo y en realidad, debería de estar completamente feliz al comprometerme con el hombre al que hasta ahora, había amado más que a mi propia vida. Sin embargo es todo lo contrario, mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma están sufriendo por completo al darme cuenta de que todo lo que tenía pensado no es cierto.

Como bien ya dije, me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Del lindo y caballeroso Yoon Ji Hoo. La persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado, sobre todo en los momentos en los que más lo he necesitado. Sí, ya sé que en ninguna parte del mundo enamorarse de su mejor amigo es un acto que se deba castigar… lo malo de mi caso, radica en que no sólo se trata de _mí mejor amigo, _sino que además de eso, es el _mejor amigo _del que hasta ahora, es_ mi novio… _¡Que digo mejor amigo, si esos dos son casi hermanos!

Yo planeaba decirle todo sobre mis sentimientos a Ji Hoo y a Jun Pyo hoy mismo. Pero, mis esperanzas se vieron disueltas justo en el momento en que vi la peor escena que mis ojos pudieron imaginarse algún día: en la entrada de este enorme salón donde se lleva a cabo la recepción por el regreso del heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa, se encuentra _Mí sunbae _acompañado de una hermosa señorita, sonriendo como sólo alguna vez sonrió para mí y con un brillo especial en esos hermosos ojos que algún día no pudieron ver a nadie más que a mí…

¡Un momento! Algo debe estar mal aquí… ¿No se supone que él me amaba tanto como ahora yo sé que lo amo a él?

Mi cabeza da mil vueltas tratando de averiguar quién es esa chica. Sin embargo, sólo obtengo una respuesta: ¡No tengo la menor idea! ¿Será compañera de clases de Ji Hoo? ¿O quizá la conoció en algún concierto? No, no lo creo… pensándolo bien, nunca se me había ocurrido que algún día mi sunbae le entregaría su corazón a una mujer que lo amara tanto como él podría llegar a amar. Sin duda alguna, hoy estoy mucho más lejos de alcanzar mi felicidad…

— Jan Di, ¿te encuentras bien? —, escucho la preocupada voz de Woo Bin, quien me obliga a salir de mis pensamientos. Volteo con una sonrisa fingida, de esas que sólo sé dar yo y con un aire desenfadado, sólo me atrevo a contestarle:

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pero… Woo Bin, dime algo: ¿esa señorita que viene con Ji Hoo… quién es?

— En realidad no lo sé Jan Di, ¡pero esa chica está realmente hermosa! ¿Será la novia de Ji Hoo? —. Me responde Woo Bin más que animado, pero en cuanto yo escucho la palabra "novia", siento como si me apuñalaran del lado izquierdo de mi pecho. — ¡Ese Ji Hoo! ¿Quién lo viera? ¡Tan serio que se ve! Creo que terminará casándose antes que yo…

¿Casarse? ¿Quién diablos está hablando de casarse? Mis cejas se juntan tanto, que siento que en cualquier momento una de esas patadas que sólo yo sé dar, está a punto de estamparse en la cara de Woo Bin… ¡Claro, no es una mala idea! Puedo apelar a que estaba defendiendo a mi sunbae, ¿no?

Obviamente la idea fracasa por completo en mi cabeza, justo cuando veo a la chica nuevamente: es casi de la estatura de Ji Hoo, tomando en cuenta que los tacones de sus zapatillas no son tan altos. Su cuerpo parece el de una modelo, totalmente estilizado y que va perfecto con esa piel blanca que posee. Su rostro se ve nervioso, pero a pesar de ello, esos ojos color miel sé que serán capaces de conquistar el dulce corazón de mi sunbae. Su cabello castaño claro, largo y acomodado en un medio moño hacia el lado derecho, la hace ver sumamente tierna. Y finalmente, ese vestido color rosa… está haciendo un perfecto juego con la corbata de Ji Hoo. ¡No, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!

Me deshago de mis pensamientos cuando me doy cuenta de que la feliz y recién llegada pareja, se dirige hacia donde nos encontramos Woo Bin y yo. Mientras eso sucede, puedo percatarme de que la sonrisa de Ji Hoo se hace cada vez más amplia… antes hubiese pensado que era por mí. Ahora… ahora ya no estoy al cien por ciento segura. Creo que esa conexión que tenía con mi bombero, poco a poco se está destruyendo. Y lo peor de todo, es que ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que pude haber sido muy feliz, pero esa oportunidad, ya se fue prácticamente de mis manos.

— Hola Jan Di, ¿por qué no estás con Jun Pyo? —. Es lo primero que me dice mi sunbae en cuanto llega con nosotros.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, es que al parecer esta fiesta no sólo es por el regreso de Jun Pyo, también será idónea para hacer negocios… —, le respondo señalando hacia donde se encuentra mi prometido, rodeado de varios hombres que al parecer, están muy interesados en pactar diversas actividades comerciales.

— ¡Jun Pyo jamás cambiará! ¿Acaso no sabe que no debe dejarte sola? Mucho menos con Woo Bin… —, respondió dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo al aludido. Ambos sonríen y yo me quedo realmente sorprendida al darme cuenta de algo… ¿Desde cuándo mí sunbae hace este tipo de bromas?

— ¡Hey brother! ¿Por qué yo podría ser un peligro para Jan Di? ¡Me ofendes! —. Respondió Woo Bin, regresándole la broma a Ji Hoo. ¿Qué diantres sucede aquí?

— Eso es más que evidente Woo Bin… tú eres todo un casanova y además, te recuerdo que Jan Di, no ha hecho más que convertirse en una gran mujer, que además de meterse en problemas una y otra vez, también ha alcanzado un nivel de belleza externa e interna impresionante —, volvió a hablar Ji Hoo, esta vez con aquella voz tranquila y una sonrisa arrebatadora. Yo sólo agaché la cabeza, pues poco a poco sentí cómo mis mejillas dejaban ese pálido recurrente, para tomar un color rojo intenso.

— Gra… gracias sunbae —, fue todo lo que dije cuando por fin tuve el valor de levantar la cabeza, encontrándome con la mirada tranquilizadora de Ji Hoo, quien seguía sonriendo divertido.

— Pues si yo soy un peligro latente para Jan Di, tú lo eres para esta hermosa señorita que te acompaña. ¡Mira que ni siquiera tienes la educación para presentarla frente a tus amigos! —. Añadió Woo Bin al momento en que tomaba la mano de la chica y le daba un ligero beso. — Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Song Woo Bin, uno de los F4 y amigo de este patán…

Ella sólo sonrió tímidamente y justo en ese momento, fue que me percaté de que Ji Hoo la veía más divertido que nunca. Si ella es la mujer que estará al lado de mi sunbae, me sentiré tranquila, pues también lo miraba como si estuviera hipnotizada por la galanura del hombre que tenía enfrente.

— Woo Bin, más vale que no intentes conquistarla… ¿Entendido? — sentenció Ji Hoo a su amigo. Después, posó uno de sus brazos en el hombro de la chica y agregó: — Amigos, quiero presentarles a Lee Ji Jae, una gran y querida amiga de la Universidad…

¿De la Universidad? ¿Por qué yo nunca la había visto? ¿O será que he estado tan concentrada en convertirme en Doctora que nunca me di por enterada de su existencia? Como sea, ahora sé dónde encontrarla y cómo se llama. Si de verdad quiere estar al lado de Ji Hoo, tendrá que pasar un sinfín de pruebas… sólo así será como yo deje ir a mi verdadero y único amor.

— ¿Jan Di? ¿Jan Di? —, siento un pequeño jalón en mi hombro. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando me doy cuenta que es mi sunbae quien me habla. — ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevo varias veces hablándote y tú no me respondes, ¿qué sucede?

— ¿Eh? No, nada sunbae. Lo que pasa es que me quedé pensando en algo. ¿Me decías?

— Te estaba diciendo que espero que Ji Jae y tú se conviertan en buenas amigas. A final de cuentas, ambas comparten el gusto y la pasión por la medicina. Quizá en un futuro, Ji Jae también nos ayude en la clínica del abuelo cuando pueda abrirla nuevamente…

¿En la clínica del abuelo? ¿Ayudarnos? ¿Ser amigas? ¡No puede ser! De pronto, sentí como si otra escena en el pasado, estuviera reviviendo frente a mí: cuando Jae Kyung se autoproclamó mi mejor amiga y yo, yo tuve que esconder los sentimientos que mi corazón albergaba por Jun Pyo en aquél entonces. Sólo atiné a sonreír en ese momento, ¿qué más podría hacer? ¿Aceptar convertirme en la mejor amiga de mi próxima rival? Aunque viendo mi situación, esta es una guerra que prácticamente ya perdí. Es mejor que diga algo, así que haciendo uso de mi mejor sonrisa, dije:

— Eh, ¡claro! Mucho gusto Ji Jae… este, ¿sunbae y tú son compañeros de grupo? —. "Lo siento, estoy celosa y necesito saber todo de ti"; dije mentalmente una y otra vez, era necesario que yo supiera todo sobre esta chica.

— Sí, somos compañeros de grupo y bueno, aunque no ha sido nada fácil convertirme en amiga de Ji Hoo, ahora hemos podido llevarnos muy bien. Tanto así que me invitó a la fiesta de bienvenida de Goo Jun Pyo y eso me ha hecho sentirme muy honrada y muy feliz… —. Por fin respondió la aludida. Para colmo de mis males, tiene una voz tan suave comparada sólo con la de un ángel que ha venido a parar justo al lado de mí sunbae.

— Ah… —, es todo lo que soy capaz de decir. Justo en ese momento, un incómodo silencio nos invadió a los cuatro y sólo tuvo fin cuando el anfitrión se unió a nosotros.

— ¡Ji Hoo, viniste! ¿Cómo estás amigo? —, le dijo Jun Pyo después de poner una de sus manos en mis hombros y pegándome un poco hacia él. Un momento más difícil para mí, no pude haber sentido…

— Por supuesto que vine, ¿acaso podría perderme el enorme regreso del gran Goo Jun Pyo? —, respondió Ji Hoo con otra enorme sonrisa. Se le notaba muy feliz al estar ahí…

— Claro que no, no podías ser capaz de faltar. Pero dime Ji Hoo, ¿ésta linda señorita es tu novia? —. Agregó el inoportuno de mi novio…

— ¿Novia de Ji Hoo? ¡No aún no! Pero mi corazón no pierde la esperanza de que eso pueda suceder algún día —. Contestó Ji Jae, al no haber una respuesta concreta por parte de Ji Hoo. En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, yo sentí que era el momento indicado para salir corriendo de ahí.

O mejor aún, que la Tierra me hiciera el favor de abrir un enorme agujero que me tragara y no me regresara a la superficie nunca más… ¡pero desafortunadamente, no tengo tanta suerte! Esto es realmente lo peor que me puede estar pasando, primero Woo Bin habla de boda, ahora Jun Pyo de noviazgo… ¿Acaso estos F4 no pueden creer en la amistad sincera entre un hombre y una mujer?

Sí, sé que ni yo misma lo puedo creer. Pero a veces, para evitarle sufrimientos a nuestro corazón, es mejor encontrar otras vías, otras opciones, una pequeña luz que nos regale la esperanza que necesitamos en esos momentos de desilusión…

— ¡Vaya, vaya amigo! Me voy unos años y regreso para encontrarme con un Ji Hoo totalmente renovado, ¡enhorabuena por ti! Ya era hora de que salieras de ese cascarón, ¿no crees? —. Le dice Jun Pyo soltándome de su abrazo para darle uno a sunbae. Él sólo se ha quedado en silencio. Conociéndolo, ésta situación no debe estarle gustando en nada…

— Gracias, pero no vayamos tan rápido. Primero tenemos que celebrar tu boda con Jan Di… —. Bien, eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo, sobre todo para mí.

— Por eso no te preocupes hermano, ya en unos meses la lavandera y yo, estaremos celebrando nuestra luna de miel, así que apúrate para que la siguiente boda sea la tuya, ¡o Yi Jeong te ganará! —. ¿Qué? ¿En unos meses? ¿Acaso este hombre no dejará que yo acabe mis estudios? Es más, ¡aún no le digo que sí me quiero casar con él! Y lo que es peor… ¡No tengo la menor intención de querer casarme! Al menos ya no con él…

— Creo que él será quien se case antes que tú Jun Pyo —, esta vez habló Woo Bin, quien con una de sus manos señaló hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban nuestros amigos bailando más que felices, abrazados como si no quisieran separarse nunca más. Me alegro por mi amiga y hoy más que nunca, deseo que se case antes que yo. Al menos hasta que resuelva este problema en el que yo sola me metí.

— ¡Ah no, eso sí que no! Ese Yi Jeong no me va a quitar el protagonismo por mi boda, ¡no se lo permitiré! —. Nos dijo un enojado Jun Pyo que se acercó a los novios y los separó, de una forma tan abrupta que hizo que ambos dieran un salto por el susto. Todos nos reímos en el acto y sólo en ese momento, fue que me di cuenta de que mi sunbae me estaba viendo de una manera tan tierna, que mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar… ¿Será que aún hay una oportunidad para nosotros?

.

.

.

\(",)/

.

.

.

**POV JI HOO**

.

.

"_Las oportunidades nunca se dan dos veces en la vida. Si no aprovechas la primera posibilidad que el destino te da de hacer algo, podría ser que no exista nunca una más"… _

Es lo que me dijo mi abuelo hace algunas semanas. Creí que era una broma, de esas que suele gastarme con frecuencia desde que ya tenemos una relación "normal" de abuelo a nieto. Sin embargo, hoy me he dado cuenta de que no se trataba de palabras vacías, pues todo lo que hasta ahora me ha dicho, tenía un objetivo, el cual no quise tomar en cuenta antes… hoy supe que la oportunidad que tuve para ser feliz, se me ha ido como agua entre las manos y no me creo capaz de recuperarla.

¿Por qué lo digo? Porque hoy, por fin vi la realidad ante mis ojos y descubrí que no seré capaz de soportar que la mujer que amo se vaya de mi vida para casarse con uno de mis mejores amigos, con mi hermano de corazón. Viendo todo de una forma "objetiva", es muy interesante ver cómo la vida cambia repentinamente…

Hoy por la mañana todo estaba "normal"; mi vida seguía siendo tranquila y mi mente sólo giraba en torno a Jan Di y al hecho de que no debía separarme de ella ni un segundo o terminaría metiéndose en algún lío del cual no saldría tan fácilmente. ¡Qué risa me dio cuando vi la reacción de mi abuelo al decirle que haría mis prácticas en un pequeño poblado muy cerca de la playa!

La verdad, no es que él quiera que me vaya al mejor hospital del mundo. Obviamente se preocupa por mi seguridad, pero la verdadera razón de su asombro fue que se dio cuenta de que yo iba a ese sitio, sólo por la necesidad de estar cerca de ella… siempre detrás de esa pequeña nutria problemática. Y no sólo era el hecho de que quisiera ir al mismo lugar que ella, sino que en lugar de irme en mi auto, en mi motocicleta o de aceptar que me llevaran, lo que hice fue tomar el autobús en el que todos los demás estudiantes irían. Sólo con la esperanza de compartir con ella todo el trayecto…

Y finalmente lo logré, logré ir junto a ella y a pesar de que íbamos en medio de un completo silencio, ambos sabíamos que nos sentíamos cómodos el uno junto al otro. O al menos en mi caso siempre ha sido así… quiero pensar que mi nutria se siente de la misma forma.

La pequeña Geum Jan Di llegó a mi vida en el momento en que me sentía más confundido y solo. Yo creía amar a Seo Hyun, pero esas semanas que pasé en Europa junto a ella, me hicieron darme cuenta de que en verdad, quien se había metido hasta el fondo de mi corazón era "la chica maravilla del Colegio Shin Hwa", lo cual provocó que me regresara al país con el firme propósito de protegerla, de cuidarla ante cualquier peligro… incluso si ese "peligro" era uno de mis mejores amigos.

Cuando regresé de Europa, supe que ella y Goo Jun Pyo ya tenían una relación, o al menos estaban en proceso de. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por querer recuperarla, me di cuenta de que ella ya había elegido y desafortunadamente, no era yo a quien quería a su lado. No fui capaz de confundirla e intenté dejarla ir, así como ella dijo que había hecho ya conmigo, "su primer amor". Si ya tenía una decisión tomada, lo mínimo que podía hacer era seguir ofreciéndole mi apoyo y mi amistad, aunque mi corazón la amara de forma silenciosa y mi mente se rehusara a dejarla ir… sin dudarlo, puedo decir que estos últimos años han sido los más difíciles de toda mi vida.

Sé que el convertirme en un egoísta no me va a ayudar en nada, pero la verdad es que me encantaría poder quedarme al lado de Jan Di por siempre. Rodearla con mis brazos cada día de mi existencia y no dejarla ir nunca más. Ella me da esa paz y fuerza que tanto necesito. Me regala con cada una de sus sonrisas esa confianza que tanto he anhelado desde que mis padres murieron. Incluso, ella me devolvió a mi abuelo y me ha dado la posibilidad de hacer cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado. Todas por tratar de hacerla sonreír, por tratar de hacerle su vida un poco más fácil…

Estos últimos años la he cuidado, protegido, ayudado en todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no se meta en el tipo de líos en los cuales ella está acostumbrada a caer; ya sea por su naturaleza un poco torpe, o porque su enorme corazón siempre la lleva por el camino equivocado. Y la verdad es que no me quejo y nunca lo haré, pues todo lo que hasta ahora he hecho por ella, me ha dejado sentir que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de que la persona que amo alcance esa felicidad que tanto merece. Además de que me ha convertido en un ser humano de verdad, permitiéndome dejar de lado a ese muchacho rico que está acostumbrado a tener el mundo a sus pies. Ella me ha hecho ver más allá de mi realidad y eso, eso es algo que jamás voy a dejar de agradecerle.

Pero a pesar de todo, estoy consciente de que nunca seré capaz de arrebatarle la felicidad a la persona que una vez ya arriesgó su vida por mí, así que desde que Jun Pyo se fue a América tratando de convertirse en un mejor ser humano y un hombre digno para Jan Di, me prometí sólo seguir cuidándola, aunque en el fondo de mi ser anhele ser el hombre del que ella se enamore tan perdidamente que no pueda ser capaz de vivir sin mí.

Hoy… hoy estuve a punto de cometer una gran estupidez. Traté de confesarle mis sentimientos a Jan Di nuevamente, quise decirle de una buena vez y de frente, que si hay una razón por la que me levanto todas las mañanas, es por ella… por mi chica maravilla. Sin embargo, el mismo destino fue quien se encargó de ponerle un punto final a mi osada fantasía, pues justo cuando comenzaba a hablar, tuve que presenciar cómo el hombre al que ella ama, regresó de ese largo viaje con la única intención de hacer cumplir esa promesa de matrimonio. Si antes veía a Jan Di como algo lejano, ahora sólo puedo verla como algo imposible, una estrella que jamás podré alcanzar.

Así que haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza, que en realidad no supe de dónde saqué, hice que Jan Di fuera a los brazos de Jun Pyo, una vez que ambos escuchamos esas frases escandalosas que anunciaban su regreso. Aunque en el fondo hubiera querido tomarla de la mano, correr y llevármela tan lejos que nadie fuera capaz de encontrarnos nunca.

Presencié con gran valor el hecho de ver cómo Jun Pyo se arrodillaba frente a ella y le pedía que se casara con él. Y aunque sé que ella no le dio una respuesta por mi inoportuna aparición junto a los demás F4, lo más seguro es que pronto le diga que sí y me vea envuelto en toda esa serie de preparativos, los preparativos de un cruel evento que me va a quitar para siempre a mi querida Jan Di.

Después de bromear un poco, nos quedamos parados viendo hacia el mar. Yo me paré junto a Jan Di y sentí su cuerpo tensarse. Mi mente jugó por un momento con mis sentimientos y quise imaginarme que estaba nerviosa por mi cercanía… pero sé que el destino no podría ser tan amable conmigo. Mi imaginación sintió frenar en seco, cuando a Woo Bin se le ocurrió decir que era momento de que fuésemos a celebrar el reencuentro de los F4, comenzando con una lucha entre nosotros, de esas que solíamos llevar a cabo desde que éramos unos niños.

Quise darle un regalo a Jan Di diciéndole que era hora de que se fuera con Goo Jun Pyo, ayudándola con su superior y el regaño que seguramente se iba a ganar por abandonar sus prácticas y después de eso, me dispuse a seguir con mi trabajo con los niños. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento y además, en algo que mi abuelo también me había dicho por la mañana…

.

.

_**Flash Back**_

_._

_._

Un joven de cabello castaño claro se encontraba tomando su desayuno. Mientras en una mano sostenía su taza de té, en la otra tenía un periódico el cual leía totalmente concentrado y en silencio. Minutos después, un hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años de edad, tomó asiento justo frente al joven, haciendo el mayor ruido posible intentando distraerlo de su lectura. El chico soltó una risa divertida mientras doblaba el periódico, lo dejaba a un lado y veía al hombre que acababa de llegar…

— ¿Acaso diario vas a hacer eso abuelo? —, le dijo al hombre fingiendo un tono de enojo.

— ¿Hacer qué muchacho? Yo sólo llegué al comedor para desayunar tranquilamente, no sé a qué te refieres… —, respondió el aludido fingiendo inocencia.

— Me refiero a que nunca me dejas leer el periódico en paz. Estoy pensando seriamente en desayunar en un horario diferente al tuyo, sólo así podré concentrarme tranquilamente y sin interrupciones…

— ¡No te atreverías a dejar solo a un viejo como yo a la hora del desayuno!

— No me retes entonces —. Respondió Ji Hoo totalmente divertido ante la idea de haber hecho enojar a su abuelo.

— ¡Oh, vamos Ji Hoo! ¿Acaso no te cansas de ser tan aburrido? —. Respondió el abuelo, haciendo que su nieto borrara la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Abuelo, no sé si tomarlo como un insulto o como un cumplido…

— Tómalo como una ayuda para que dejes de ser tan torpe hijo —, añadió el abuelo. Sorbió unas cuantas veces de la taza de café que tenía frente a él, sin dejar de observar a su nieto. Poco después, habló nuevamente: — ¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy aparte de seguir a esa muchacha hasta casi el fin del mundo?

— Nuevamente exageras abuelo. Además, no la sigo… simplemente voy a realizar mis prácticas en el mismo lugar que ella por una simple coincidencia —. Respondió Ji Hoo desviando la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo, en señal de que estaba mintiendo. El abuelo soltó una carcajada que hizo que Ji Hoo diera un pequeño saltito en su lugar y volteara a verlo totalmente confundido.

— Discúlpame hijo, pero es que es muy graciosa la forma en que tratas de ocultar tus sentimientos… ¿tan difícil es para ti admitir que la amas?

— ¡Abuelo! Yo… yo no la amo, Jan Di sólo es una gran amiga para mí. — dijo Ji Hoo. Se quedó callado por varios segundos y después agregó: — Aún cuando así fuera, sabes perfectamente que no podríamos estar juntos pues ella a quien ama es a… otra persona.

— ¿Estás seguro de que eso es tal y como lo dices? —. Preguntó el abuelo con un claro objetivo en mente…

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Que si estás seguro de que ella ama a Jun Pyo tanto como dices? No sé, quizá ella aún guarda sentimientos por ti de la época en la que sólo veía a través de tus ojos…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso abuelo?

— Recuerda que yo ya estoy viejo y que sé ver cosas que las personas sin experiencia como tú y esa niña, tratan de ocultar. Además por la cara que acabas de poner, me confirmaste mis sospechas…

— Abuelo, yo… —. Ji Hoo se quedó pensativo por un momento, después agregó: — No, ¡no abuelo, eso no podría ser!

— ¿Por qué no hijo? Han pasado cuatro años desde que tu amigo se fue y… ¿quién ha estado al lado de Jan Di desde entonces?

— Eso no significa nada abuelo. Además, te recuerdo que últimamente no nos hemos visto por las actividades en la Universidad. Por favor, no sigas alentando los sueños de este pobre muchacho que… —. Ji Hoo se calló inmediatamente, tratando de remediar el hecho de que casi admite abiertamente su amor por Jan Di.

— ¿Ves cómo sí tengo razón? Hijo, si de verdad la quieres, ¡has algo por mantenerla a tu lado! No te quedes sólo así, callado como si fueras un tonto… ¡lucha por ella!

— Abuelo…

— Mira hijo, dicen por ahí que "más vale diablo por viejo que por diablo", así que escúchame con atención: muchas veces, las chicas retienen sus sentimientos por miedo al rechazo. En el caso de Jan Di, después de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes, creo que jamás aceptaría abiertamente que te quiere sin antes haber recibido un incentivo. Algo que la haga sentir que no te tiene seguro…

Ji Hoo se quedó pensando por algunos segundos. Sin duda alguna, su abuelo últimamente había estado hablando con Woo Bin y por eso sabía todos esos datos que se supone, nadie más aparte del F4, Seo Hyun, Ga Eul y Jan Di sabían. Después de proponerse hablar largo y tendido con su comunicativo amigo, agregó:

— ¿Un incentivo? Abuelo, creo que el hecho de no ir a la clínica, últimamente te tiene muy alterado… ¿por qué mejor no descansas? —. Añadió Ji Hoo levantándose de su asiento, tratando de huir de esa incómoda situación.

— Dale celos con otra chica…

Ji Hoo, que ya llevaba varios pasos lejos del comedor, se detuvo ipso facto ante la repentina declaración de su abuelo, quien contuvo la risa en cuanto vio cómo su nieto giró su cuerpo para verlo por completo, con una cara de espanto y confusión que sólo consiguieron divertirlo más.

— Abuelo… ¿te sientes bien?

— Por supuesto muchacho. Y quita esa cara, que no es como que te estuviera pidiendo que mataras a alguien. Si te detienes a pensar un momento, Jan Di siempre te ha visto dispuesto al cien por ciento para ella y eso sólo le ha dado una gran seguridad sobre ti. Si tú le demuestras que eres capaz de enamorarte de otra chica… quizá sea lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar que también te quiere…

— Abuelo, en el supuesto de que yo te hiciera caso… ¿no crees que estaría jugando con los sentimientos de otra chica? Eso no sería justo, se vería totalmente egoísta y mezquino…

— No si la chica con la que salgas, sabe de antemano lo que quieres hacer…

.

.

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

.

.

¡Lo sé, lo sé… soy un idiota! Nunca me he sentido tan mal conmigo mismo como ahora que estoy aquí, parado frente a la chica que me roba el sueño, su novio que a la vez es mi mejor amigo y los demás F4, nuestros inseparables compañeros desde que éramos unos niños. En realidad no sé por qué le hice caso a lo que me dijo mi abuelo, lo que sí sé es que estuvo realmente mal el enorme favor que le pedí a Lee Ji Jae.

Sí, después de que Jan Di se retirara de la playa tomada de la mano de Jun Pyo, yo me dispuse a seguir con mis prácticas. Sin embargo, mientras hacía mi trabajo me encontré con una de mis compañeras de clase que estaba realmente triste porque su novio la acababa de dejar por otra chica.

Yo no sé cómo alguien es capaz de hacer algo así. Ella es una mujer realmente linda y amable, que sólo sabe hacer sonreír a los demás con su carácter amable y sencillo, todo lo que cualquier chico desearía tener a su lado. Es más, si no fuera porque mi corazón está ocupado y es realmente obstinado como para dejar ir a Jan Di, sería capaz de tratar de ganarme los sentimientos de esta bella chica.

Mientras ella me contaba todo sobre su sufrimiento, la idea de "darle celos" a Jan Di no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Y fue así como cometí el peor error de toda mi vida: _"Vamos a hacernos pasar por novios Ji Jae"… _fueron las palabras que me trajeron hasta aquí.

Como era de esperarse, ella se sorprendió tanto que tuve miedo de que reaccionara de una forma no muy agradable para mí. Sin embargo, el sorprendido fui yo cuando ella dijo que aceptaba hacerlo, pues de ese modo lograría demostrarle a su novio lo que valía. No sé hasta qué grado fue tan bueno, pero ambos cerramos el trato jurando solemnemente no decirle a nadie más sobre el tema, pues a final de cuentas ambos saldríamos beneficiados. Ji Jae más que yo, pues seguramente esta "trampa", sólo me servirá para darme cuenta de lo patético que puedo llegar a ser.

El hecho es que estoy aquí, tratando de fingir un interés por mi amiga. Intentando a toda costa hacer que Jan Di sienta celos y que se dé cuenta de que yo soy el hombre al que en verdad ama y que realmente nunca me ha dejado salir de su corazón… ¿seré capaz de lograrlo antes de que su boda con Jun Pyo sea inminente?

La verdad es que no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Sólo sé que esta niña tan dulce y tierna, pero tan valiente y decidida a la vez, es la única que logra hacer que mi corazón lata como el de un adolescente gobernado por el mar de sensaciones que es capaz de albergar. Mientras todos observamos que Jun Pyo va en búsqueda de Ji Yeong y Ga Eul para molestarlos, yo fijo mi vista en Jan Di…

Se ve tan linda con ese vestido color violeta, que se ajusta cien por ciento a ese cuerpo que tantas veces he querido aprisionar entre mis brazos. Su dulce rostro se ve tan contento y esas manos… esas manos que sólo quisiera tener entre las mías para no soltarlas jamás. Justo cuando mis pensamientos me dejan abandonar ese mundo de fantasías para regresarme a mi cruel realidad, es cuando me doy cuenta de que Jan Di también me está observando.

No sé si mi imaginación me juega una mala pasada o en verdad está sucediendo, pero puedo ver en su mirada un toque de ternura combinada con amor… ¿acaso la vida nos regalará una segunda oportunidad para ser felices? Si es así, no puedo desaprovecharla, así que ahora es cuando más que nunca estoy decidido a seguir con este infantil plan… el cual quizá me deje parado como el peor de los idiotas, pero es más que seguro que no me importará verme así, si con ello soy capaz de alcanzar mi mayor felicidad: ¡Jan Di!

Es justo en este momento, en el cual una nueva pregunta se instala en mi cabeza:

¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de transmitirte todo este amor que está acomodado en mi pecho y ya casi no me deja respirar?

Abuelo, jamás pensé decirlo pero… ¡Eres un verdadero genio! Tan genio que has logrado convertir a este chico serio y solitario, en un niño que se ha dejado llevar como si fuera una verdadera ola en el mar…

.

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta acá es porque la historia no les desagradó jeje. ¡Gracias por leer! No me odien por hacer así a Ji Hoo, pero es que siempre quise que Jan Di no se sintiera tan segura de su amor, por eso preferí que alguna manera, él le hiciera ver que no lo tendría por siempre. Además de que será divertido verlo en una faceta no tan tierna jeje...

¡Gracias totales por leer! No olviden decirme qué les pareció el capítulo. Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, duda, comentario o tomatazo ... es bien recibida. ¡Saludos, feliz fin de semana! ^^/

.

Desafortunadamente, el tiempo no me permite contestarles cada uno de sus hermosos review's pero en serio, me sacan una enorme sonrisa al leer sus opiniones. También gracias a quienes leen de forma anónima, a quienes me han puesto en favoritos y alertas y también gracias a:

**Nikitha Chiba / Milenia Angels / Kireiko Ami / Kari Kim86 / Kiss Me Again / Joanne / lee hyu / Patty Ramirez de Chiba / vampire-klaudia / Zushu / InuGirl4ever12 / Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens / fran8 / **

.

De nuevo ... ¡No olviden decirme qué les pareció! Gracias por leer y si quieren agregarme a Facebook, me encuentran como PaUsagi Shields. Ahí estoy para servirles...

.

**d(n_n)b**


	3. Capítulo 3: Destino

¡Hola! *Sacude de nuevo un pañuelo blanco en señal de paz* ... Sé que volví a demorarme en actualizar, pero saben que a veces la inspiración no es de mucha ayuda y en este capítulo, el protagonista del POV se me hizo del rogar un poco para poder escribir... ¡Pero ya está listo! ^^

Ojalá sigan disfrutando de éste fic. No olviden decirme por favor, qué les pareció... Y de nuevo ¡gracias!...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (KBS).

.

.

* * *

.

**SÁLVAME OTRA VEZ**

**DESTINO**

.

* * *

.

.

.

La fiesta transcurre sin mucha novedad, la verdad es que yo preferiría estar en otro lugar y no precisamente aquí. Sí, quizá sería una mejor idea estar observando las estrellas, tomando un café de esos que podemos obtener de las máquinas en todas las plazas comerciales y tener entre mis brazos a esa loca niña que me ha robado el corazón.

Bueno, al menos me ha servido para demostrarle a mi madre que volví convertido en todo un hombre de negocios, pues ya llevo más de tres convenios cerrados. Incluyendo un nuevo contrato para el lanzamiento de un nuevo modelo de celulares, el cual será respaldado por el grupo Shin Hwa. Obviamente, las figuras de la campaña seremos Jan Di y yo… ¿quién más?

Cada vez que tengo oportunidad la observo, sólo así soy capaz de darme cuenta de que se ha convertido en toda una mujer: hermosa, sincera y sobre todo, sigue con esa enorme fuerza de voluntad que la guía en todos los momentos de su vida. Sin embargo, hoy siento que algo en ella está extraño. Hay algo en su mirada que me dice que no siente esa misma emoción por mí como la que tenía hace algunos años. Será… ¿será que ya no me quiere?

Trato de ignorar ese absurdo sentimiento, ¿cómo podría ser posible que Jan Di ya no quiera nada con el gran Goo Jun Pyo? ¡No, eso no podría ser!

Sí, acepto que quizá ella piensa que yo no estuve al pendiente de ella. Que la abandoné todo este tiempo y la dejé sola. Pero la realidad no es así… lo que realmente hice todos estos años fue procurar saber qué hacía, averiguar cada uno de sus movimientos y por ello, hoy sé que se ha esforzado mucho para poder entrar a la Facultad de Medicina, que nunca ha estado del todo sola, pues tanto Woo Bin como Ji Hoo, se han mantenido a su lado, haciéndola sonreír o al menos, procurándolo. Además, estoy tranquilo sabiendo que mi madre ya no la ha estado molestando y eso, es un enorme avance para que pueda lograr casarme con ella.

Pero… no sé, creo que en todas las historias debe existir uno y estoy dispuesto a investigarlo y llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Espero que las consecuencias no sean tan malas para mí, pues en verdad que he extrañado a esta chica, lo supe por un par de sucesos que tuve mientras estuve en el extranjero que si bien me hicieron dudar en un momento, me dieron la fuerza suficiente para volver y buscar a _mí _Geum Jan Di.

— Jun Pyo, ¡Jun Pyo! ¿Me escuchas? —. Es la voz de Yi Jeong, lo cual me obliga a salir de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Aish! ¿Qué demonios quieres Yi Jeong?

— Quiero saber por qué has venido a interrumpir mi baile con Ga Eul… ¿no se supone que en estos momentos debes estar como calcomanía con Jan Di? —. Me responde más que enojado.

— ¡Cierto! Por un momento lo olvidé… —. Le respondí con el mismo fastidio. — Yi Jeong, quiero que en este mismo instante, te separes de Ga Eul, ¿entendido?

Ambos voltearon a verse de lo más sorprendidos, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna… ¡Fue tan gracioso ver cómo el gran Jun Pyo sigue teniendo esa capacidad de intimidar a las personas! Claro, hasta que recordé que Ga Eul es la mejor amiga de Jan Di y por ende, tienen el mismo carácter…

— ¿Se puede saber con qué derecho vienes tú a decirnos qué hacer y qué no? —. Me respondió la chica, haciendo que el que se dice uno de mis mejores amigos, soltara una carcajada que si no escuchó hasta el último de los invitados, fue porque seguro está sordo.

— ¿Qué? Oye tú, niña… ¿Acaso no…? —. Fue todo lo que pude ser capaz de decir…

— ¡No! ¿Acaso tú crees que Jan Di merece que la hayas traído casi a la fuerza a este sitio como para que te la pases molestando a los demás? ¡Obviamente no! Así que si me haces el favor, ve con ella y a nosotros… — dijo Ga Eul, señalando a mi amigo también — ¡A nosotros déjanos en paz!

Después de estas palabras, el traidor de mi amigo, tomó con una de sus manos, la mano de la fierecilla y con la otra me hacía señales de que me fuera. Claro, no sin tener una sonrisa burlona instalada en su rostro. Giré mi cuerpo hacia donde estaban mis amigos y lo que vi, me dejó totalmente sorprendido: ¿por qué Ji Hoo y Jan Di se observan como si no existiera nadie más? Acaso… ¿acaso él es el motivo por el cual ella no me ve igual? ¡No, eso no puede ser!

Yoon Ji Hoo es como mi hermano. Es más, me atrevo a decir que es con quien tengo una relación más cercana de todos los F4. Además… además, no creo que él sea capaz de querer quitarme el amor de Jan Di, mucho menos después de que ha sido la única persona con la que pude sincerarme por completo antes de irme y tratar de ser una mejor persona.

.

.

_**Flash Back**_

.

.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en la residencia Yoon, tomando en silencio sus respectivas tazas de té. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de un reloj de pared que les recordaba que el tiempo no daba tregua y que a pesar de todo, seguiría avanzando. Sin embargo, ese silencio no se tornaba incómodo, al contrario, parecía ir adaptando una conversación que sería de vital importancia para ambos.

— ¿Será que pronto lo vas a decir o tengo que ir a preparar más té? —. Fue Ji Hoo quien se atrevió a romper el silencio, instalando una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la cara de espanto que su interlocutor puso.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes lo que va a pasar? A veces me das miedo… —. Habló por fin el heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa.

— Al menos, eso hizo que dijeras algo. Pero no me has respondido mi pregunta, ¿me vas a decir por fin lo que te trajo aquí o preparo más té?

— ¿Más té? ¡Estás loco! En serio que no sé cómo puedes sobrevivir sólo con té y hot cakes…

— Quizá de la misma forma en la que tú sobrevives con ramen… —. Le respondió Ji Hoo al tiempo que se levantaba e iba hacia la cocina.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes que yo como…? —. Le dijo en voz más alta Jun Pyo. De pronto se quedó callado y segundos después, en voz baja agregó: — En serio que a veces este chico me da miedo…

— ¿Qué dices? —. Interrogó Ji Hoo, que traía ya en las manos dos copas con vino. — Supuse que esto te hará hablar más rápido, o al menos eso intentaré. Tengo cosas qué estudiar…

— Ji Hoo, ¿por qué decidiste estudiar Medicina? —. Preguntó un curioso Jun Pyo mientras tomaba la copa de vino. El joven F4 inhaló aire, se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba desde hace un buen rato y exhaló tranquilamente, como si ese tiempo le diera suficiente oportunidad para pensar bien su respuesta. Otro silencio los invadió, ambos miraban su copa como si fuera lo más interesante del universo.

— ¿Sabes? En realidad no lo sé, Jun Pyo… —. Respondió Ji Hoo por fin.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es tu futuro, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué tomar una decisión a la ligera? —. Fueron las palabras de Jun Pyo, las cuales sorprendieron al otro F4, sobre todo por la verdad implícita que llevaban.

— Pues, no sé Jun Pyo. Quizá el hecho de haberme encontrado con mi abuelo, me hizo pensar que soy capaz de ayudar a la gente del mismo modo que él lo hace…

— Jan Di también quiere ser médico por causa de tu abuelo, ¿lo sabías?

Ji Hoo levantó la mirada hacia Jun Pyo, quien seguía observando su copa. En realidad no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué lo decía, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, por lo que ni supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento, así que lo único que hizo fue reír…

— Sí, algo sabía de eso. De hecho es la razón por la que ayuda en la clínica de mi abuelo y el motivo por el cual yo me volví a encontrar con él…

— ¿Sabes? —. Volvió a hablar Jun Pyo. — Siento que tu vida y la de ella, de alguna manera están unidas. No sé, cuando Jan Di llegó a nuestras vidas, la primera persona a la que vio fuiste tú. Después, te convertiste en su primer amor y bueno, ahora eres su mejor amigo, su incondicional, diría yo…

— ¿A qué viene todo esto Jun Pyo? —. Interrogó Ji Hoo, confundido.

— A que a veces pienso cómo serían sus vidas sin mí. Es decir, ¿será que su destino hubiese quedado unido de no haber llegado yo a quitártela?

— Jun Pyo… tú no me quitaste nada porque Jan Di nunca fue mía. Independientemente de eso, ella no es un juguete que pueda o no tener dueño, ¿me explico? —. Contestó Ji Hoo y se levantó del sofá para caminar hacia uno de los enormes ventanales que estaban en la sala. Jun Pyo lo siguió y aún con la copa entre sus manos, se paró juntó a él para poder seguir hablando.

— Siempre he pensado que tú eres mejor que yo, Ji Hoo. Tienes una forma de ser huraña, pero a pesar de eso eres el que mejores sentimientos posee. Has pasado por muchas cosas y sigues de pie, fuerte y con una habilidad enorme para sentir y descifrar cosas que los demás jamás hubiesen imaginado…

— Jun Pyo, sólo dilo y ya… —. Dijo un aburrido Ji Hoo. Aunque la realidad de las cosas, era que se sentía enormemente incómodo al estar hablando de ese tema con su amigo.

— ¡Calla! No me interrumpas, por favor…

— Está bien, pero por favor dilo rápido…

— Sé que todos piensan que yo soy un tonto. Que no he aprendido nada en todo este tiempo, pero no es así. Después de saber que mi madre fue capaz de inventar la muerte de mi padre con tal de que sus negocios no se fueran abajo, me di cuenta de que vivía en una perfecta mentira. Una mentira donde lo único valioso es Jan Di… —. Dio unos pasos de regreso al sofá y se detuvo para continuar. — Después perdí la memoria y sólo al verla en peligro, fue que me di cuenta de cuán importante es esa lavandera en mi vida, ¿sabes? A veces me preguntó qué de bueno pude haber hecho en esta vida para merecer su amor, sobre todo después de haberla tratado de ese modo…

— Mi abuelo dice que Jan Di es como una flor de loto, que ayuda a purificar todo aquello que se encuentra a su alrededor… — intervino Ji Hoo, aún con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de la noche. — Creo que es cierto, pues ella llegó a cambiar la visión que los cuatro teníamos de la vida. Y veme a mí, ahora ya tengo la familia que tanto esperé, todo gracias a ella…

— Lo sé Ji Hoo, lo sé… —. Jun Pyo seguía parado de espaldas a su amigo, en ese momento ambos estaban a punto de llegar a lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. — Dime algo, pero sé lo más sincero que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ji Hoo giró su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Jun Pyo, sin embargo éste se quedó dándole la espalda. Sabía que era mejor así, de modo que no lo obligo a verlo de frente.

— De acuerdo, pero dilo ya…

— Si no hubiese estado yo entre ustedes, ¿habrías tenido algún tipo de relación con Jan Di? Y lo más importante, ¿aún la quieres?

Silencio…

Ji Hoo volvió a posicionarse viendo hacia las estrellas a través del ventanal. Sabía que no podía mentirle a Jun Pyo, pero tampoco podía descubrirse por completo hacia él.

— La verdad Jun Pyo… si yo hubiese sentido que era necesario luchar por Jan Di, lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, no fue así. Vi que ella te quería y me hice a un lado tal cual debe ser…

Otro silencio entre ambos se instaló. Hasta que Jun Pyo giró su cuerpo y se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ji Hoo. Se quedó a su lado y con mucha dificultad le preguntó:

— Aún no me has contestado lo demás… ¿aún la quieres?

— Claro que la quiero Jun Pyo… —. Respondió Ji Hoo al tiempo que lo veía a los ojos y comenzaba a reír ante la cara de su amigo. — Es difícil no querer a una niña como ella, ¿no lo crees?

— Ji Hoo… sabes perfecto que no me refiero a ese tipo de cariño.

— ¿Entonces?

— Me refiero a que… bueno, dime… tú…

— ¿Estás intentando preguntarme si la amo?

De nuevo ambos se quedaron callados. Jun Pyo observaba a Ji Hoo, quien apaciblemente observaba todavía las estrellas. En esos momentos el heredero de Shin Hwa deseaba con fuerza poder escuchar los pensamientos de las demás personas, o al menos un indicio que le dijera qué era lo que sentía su amigo. Ji Hoo de nueva cuenta inhaló y tras unos segundos, por fin se animó a responder:

— No lo sé Jun Pyo. Sé que lo que tú intentas es obtener una respuesta que te ayude a saber si está bien tu decisión de irte o no, pero creo que no soy yo el indicado para que lo averigües… —. Caminó de nuevo hacia la sala, dejando a un Jun Pyo confundido.

Varios minutos después, el joven de cabello rizado se acercó a donde se encontraba Ji Hoo y con cierto tono de culpabilidad, le dijo:

— La amas, lo sé. Quizá la amas más que yo, pero es mi deber decirte que no tengo la más mínima intención de dejarla libre… haré que me prometa que va a esperarme, que me amará a mí toda la vida. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta al decirte las cosas así, que tal vez tú la mereces más que yo, pero… pero mi terco corazón es el que no me permite dejarte el camino libre todo el tiempo que me vaya.

Ji Hoo le dio una mirada indescifrable. En realidad ni él mismo sabía qué era lo correcto para responderle, lo que sí sabía es que comprendía a su amigo a la perfección, pues él mismo sentía exactamente lo mismo. Con la diferencia de que él ya había sido rechazado por Jan Di aquél día en la playa. Pensó a fondo su respuesta, hasta que por fin se animó a decirle:

— No te preocupes Jun Pyo, sé que si algún día ustedes no llegan a estar juntos, será porque ella misma lo decidió… —. En ese momento Jun Pyo lo miró confundido, así que añadió: — Tiendes a arruinar los mejores momentos siempre, así que no dudo que en algún momento eso suceda y ella se eche para atrás…

Jun Pyo se acercó a su amigo totalmente a la defensiva y en cuanto estuvo a una distancia considerable para lanzarle un golpe, Ji Hoo volvió a hablar:

— ¿Ves cómo tengo razón? Ahora, de una conversación sincera entre amigos, quieres hacer una pelea… —. Jun Pyo bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de sus actos, así que comenzó a reír contagiando de su ánimo a Ji Hoo, quien agregó con un doble sentido que no fue percibido totalmente por Jun Pyo en aquél momento: — Pero puedes estar seguro que no me dejaré vencer…

Después de esa conversación, ambos siguieron platicando sobre el inminente viaje de Jun Pyo, quien terminó pidiéndole a Ji Hoo que cuidara de Jan Di todo el tiempo que él estuviera fuera. Ninguno se imaginaba que el destino de uno de los dos, cambiaría para siempre…

.

.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

.

.

"_¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta?", _es lo que me repito una y otra vez mentalmente mientras me acerco hacia esos dos. Las palabras de Ji Hoo llegaron a mi cabeza como si él mismo las hubiese dicho otra vez: _"Puedes estar seguro que no me dejaré vencer…"… _

No, quizá soy yo quien está viendo cosas en donde no existen, así que voy a tratar de estar tan normal como siempre. Después de todo, él es como mi hermano, no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo como lo que mi mente acaba de inventarse.

Camino hacia donde se encuentran ellos y con la mayor decisión del mundo, tomo el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Jan Di para cobijarlo con mis brazos. Tengo que aceptarlo, el pensar de esa forma de ella, me ha dejado con un enorme cargo de conciencia. Algo como lo que mi estúpida cabeza imaginó, es obvio que no puede pasar, sobre todo porque hemos pasado por muchas cosas en las cuales demostramos que nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa…

Ella trata de zafarse de mis brazos y yo en respuesta, sólo aplico mayor fuerza. No quiero soltarla, ¡no! Ella es mía, es mi única razón de ser en este mundo, así que no me importa que todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor ser esté riendo y piense que soy un chico sin vergüenza, pues todo lo que quisiera en este instante es tomarla entre mis brazos e irnos al lugar más alejado sobre la faz de la Tierra. Quiero que ella esté conmigo siempre, pase lo que pase… no niego que al pensar de ese modo, sentí un miedo terrible. Un miedo que no me deja en paz. Un miedo que me hace pensar que mi Jan Di puede irse de mi lado en cualquier momento y eso jamás lo voy a permitir.

— ¡Jun Pyo, tonto! ¡Suéltame ya! —. Escucho el grito de Jan Di, a quien por mero impulso suelto un poco para encontrarme con un rostro levemente sonrojado y confundido. Suelto una risita y enseguida, le dejo un beso en el tope de su cabeza, un beso de varios segundos. Un simple y sencillo beso que me permita demostrarle en una mínima expresión todo lo que siento por ella.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Así que por fin el líder de los F4 se ha desatado y ha dejado esa coraza de poder que siempre se pone… —. Habló Woo Bin.

— Y así querías interrumpirnos a mí y a Ga Eul… —. Esta vez fue Yi Jeong quién habló.

— Creo que es momento de demostrarle que era verdad eso de que nos oponemos completamente a esa unión… —. Por fin habló Ji Hoo. Sin embargo esas palabras de nuevo hicieron tambalear mi mundo, ¿en realidad será una broma?

— ¡Basta ya Jun Pyo! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que me estás avergonzando? ¡Torpe! —. Es lo único que escucho de Jan Di antes de sentir cómo sus manos avientan mi cuerpo hacia un lado. Antes de que pueda volver a atraparla con mis brazos, mis amigos comenzaron a juguetear conmigo, tal y como lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños. Tal y como lo hicieron hoy, cuando llegué. No cabe duda de que la complicidad y amistad existente entre los F4 va a ser un lazo muy difícil de romper…

— ¿Acaso nunca van a dejar de hacer eso? —. Escucho cómo se queja Jan Di.

— No lo creo. Así tengan cincuenta años, seguirán comportándose como unos niños… —. Creo que quien dijo eso fue la pequeña fierecilla llamada Ga Eul.

— ¡Vaya! Nunca me hubiese imaginado a Ji Hoo actuar de ese modo. Siempre actúa muy serio, ¡es fantástico verlo así! —. Añadió Ji Jae, al tiempo que los cuatro nos quedábamos quietos, viendo cómo acabábamos de comportarnos como unos niños ante una nueva amiga. Ji Hoo se acomodó un poco el cabello y el traje, para después recobrar la compostura.

Pero Ji Hoo no fue el único que hizo eso, pues todos tratamos de acomodar nuestros atuendos, recobrando la imagen de príncipes que siempre hemos tenido. De nuevo me acerqué a Jan Di, pero ahora sólo la tomé por uno de sus hombros y la invité a bailar, creo que es momento de que ambos platiquemos a solas, sin nadie que pueda escucharnos. Ella accedió apenada y nos fuimos al centro de la pista.

— Jan Di, ¿qué tienes? Te he notado un poco tensa desde que llegué… ¿quieres decirme algo y no te atreves? —. Le dije suavemente al oído, tratando de tranquilizar este loco corazón que comenzó a latir con una extraña fuerza en cuanto la tuve nuevamente entre mis brazos.

— ¿Eh? Jun Pyo, yo… —. Claramente está dudando, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

— Dime, en serio. Cualquier cosa que sea, puedes tenerme confianza. Ya no soy el mismo inmaduro que conociste, soy otro… un gran Jun Pyo nuevo y renovado… —. Sentí cómo soltó una pequeña risita cuando terminé de hablar. Eso me asegura que mi comentario tonto surtió efecto.

— Jun Pyo, yo… lo que sucede es que… —. Comienza a hablar, sin embargo no puede terminar de hacerlo porque justo en ese instante escucho cómo alguien grita su nombre y enseguida, ya no siento su cuerpo entre mis brazos, ¿qué demonios sucedió?

— ¡Hola Jan Di! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Pero qué hermosa te ves! No has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos… ¡Ay amiga! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

Todos nos quedamos anonadados ante la reciente aparición: ¡Ha Jae Kyung! ¿Cuándo fue que regresó? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué me quitó a mí Jan Di de mis brazos? Los demás se acercaron inmediatamente a nosotros, con la misma sorpresa que yo tenía en ese instante. Segundos después, lo único que pudimos escuchar fueron los pequeños grititos provenientes de Jan Di, Ga Eul y el mono recién llegado… todos estábamos anonadados, ¿en verdad esas tres se habían extrañado tanto?

Después de unos minutos en los cuales ninguna nos hizo caso, fui yo quien se atrevió a separarlas, tomando a Jan Di por la cintura y acercándola a uno de mis costados… obviamente Jae Kyung hizo uno de sus tan exagerados pucheros y me dijo:

— ¡Hey Jun! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Un gusto volver a verte, ¡también te extrañé mucho!

— Ay sí mono, ajá… ¿cuándo fue que regresaste?

— En realidad, llegué hoy. Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado, pues mi avión salió antes que la lata en la que llegaste tú…

— ¡Tonta! Pero ya que no me queda de otra, bienvenida… —. Debo aceptar que lo último lo dije con plena sinceridad. Todos comenzaron a saludarla y darle la bienvenida y en realidad, no había escuchado a ninguno pues seguía pensando en lo que Jan Di estuvo a punto de decirme. Al menos no los había oído hasta que llegó el turno de Woo Bin, quien observó hasta el último cabello de aquella loca mujer.

— ¡Wow, wow, wow! Vaya que te has puesto más hermosa con estos años Jae Kyung. Sí, no cabe la menor duda de que eres una verdadera muñequita…

¿Muñequita? Volteé a observarla y confieso que el casanova de mi amigo no está del todo torpe, pues la realidad es que esa niña sí estaba mucho más hermosa que el último día en que la vi. Llevaba un vestido negro, que en la parte del abdomen era ajustado pero a partir de sus caderas se soltaba, llegando un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Para no variar, sus zapatillas del mismo color del vestido, la hacían verse más alta y estilizada y ese cabello, oscuro que ante le llegaba a los hombros, hoy estaba suelto hasta su cintura, lacio y según mi punto de vista, de un castaño más claro que el de su color natural.

— ¡Oye tú, tonto! —. Me habló con ese grito.

— ¿Eh? —. Salí de mis pensamientos, pues al parecer la estuve observando más tiempo del indicado. — ¿Qué quieres mono fastidioso?

— En realidad nada, sólo saber si vas a seguir viéndome de ese modo o también vas a ser capaz de darme un buen cumplido…

Todos comenzaron a reírse y para mi sorpresa, hasta Jan Di…. ¿qué demonios me pasó como para estarla viendo de esa forma? Ahora ninguno de ellos va a dejar de molestarme y lo que es peor, ¿por qué Jan Di no se sintió amenazada ante Jae Kyung?

— Creo que pides demasiado… —. Le dijo Yi Jeong.

Después de varios minutos más de burla, todos comenzamos a platicar de nuestras experiencias en el extranjero. Yi Jeong nos contó cómo pudo superar esa crisis con su mano, yo le platiqué cómo fue que me la pasé en Estados Unidos al asistir a una Universidad en la cual no existía la más mínima idea de quiénes eran los F4 y por lo tanto, cómo ni tuve ningún tipo de privilegios y finalmente, Jae Kyung nos contó cómo es que sus padres, después de la boda fallida le dieron carta abierta para que buscara ella misma su destino. Sin embargo, mientras ella nos platicaba hubo algo que dijo y que me llamó la atención:

— Regresé a mi país porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. No sé, siento como si el destino mismo me hubiese traído hacia acá de nuevo sólo para encontrarme con algo que perdí. Sin embargo, aún no alcanzo a definir qué es…

De cierta forma, fue el mismo sentimiento que yo tuve: la necesidad de regresar a mi país para alcanzar algo que sé que se encuentra aquí. Sin embargo, no sé si ese algo es Jan Di… ¿por qué de pronto me siento tan inseguro? Sobre todo, después de que todos estos años luché sólo para poder concretar los planes con los que me fui…

¿Por qué siento como si el destino que yo creía que ya estaba trazado, ahora se esté burlando cruelmente de mí y me esté llevando a otro sitio?

.

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta acá es porque el capítulo no se les hizo tan aburrido jeje. ¡Gracias por leer! Como se dan cuenta, en este capítulo Jun Pyo comienza a ver que algo anda mal, pero su corazón no lo deja ver del todo... ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Que de pronto se de cuenta de que hay algo más entre Jan Di y Ji Hoo? ¿O esperará a que ella misma sea quien le diga?

Además... ¿por qué creen que se haya sentido tan identificado con Jae Kyung?

.

¡Gracias totales por leer! No olviden decirme qué les pareció el capítulo. Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, duda, comentario o tomatazo ... es bien recibida. ¡Saludos, abrazos y apapachos! ^^/

.

Desafortunadamente, el tiempo no me permite contestarles cada uno de sus hermosos review's pero en serio, me sacan una enorme sonrisa al leer sus opiniones. También gracias a quienes leen de forma anónima, a quienes me han puesto en favoritos y alertas y también gracias a:

.

**Areej.A.A** - **Vampire-klaudia** - **Kiss Me Again** - **chelita** - **fran87** -** lns** - **Kireiko Ami** - **Guest** - **Choi Pao Ra**

.

De nuevo ... ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! En serio que sus lindos comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo... ¡No olviden decirme qué les pareció! Gracias por leer y no extrañen a Ji Hoo y Jan Di, que en próximo capítulo ya es más de ellos dos otra vez. Sólo que era importante el punto de vista de Jun Pyo... ^^

Por cierto, si quieren agregarme a Facebook, me encuentran como PaUsagi Shields. Ahí estoy para servirles... ¡Bonito viernes y buen fin de semana! (Ya que está cerca jeje)...

.

**d(n_n)b**


End file.
